guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Factions Pre-Order Package
Which version to go for Is there any good reason to get the none-boxed euro version? I'll most likely get the boxed but would getting it a month early guard against sellout? 19:08, 1 March 2006 (CST) :Exactly what I thought. It sounds like the non-boxed is better for the ones without the original GW, since they can participate in the preview event. Markild 04:41, 2 March 2006 (CST) Is there a pre-order collector's edition? :There hasn't been one announced. --Rainith 13:52, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Has anyone in the US bought it yet? I have called and looked everywhere in my town to no luck. EB Games, Walmart, Target, nothing. EB Games didn't even know what I was talking about *gasps* --Gares Redstorm 02:15, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::Best Buy -- 02:16, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::::Amazon.com is now selling GW:Factions for $45, but then, oddly, they are selling a "GW: Factions Pre-Order Disk (does not include the game)" seperately for $1. --161.88.255.140 02:17, 8 March 2006 (CST) Can anyone UK tell me if Game are selling them in stores? 02:26, 8 March 2006 (CST) Australian While she may not have known what she was talking about, the girl at EB Games here in Melbourne read off to me a list of advantages to pre-ordering the Collector's Edition, and she mentioned a soundtrack CD. I wonder if this is the CD with concept art, or something else entirely. -- Dashface 20:55, 9 March 2006 (CST) :The disc that comes with the standard pre-order package here in the US does have 7 (think it was 7) music tracks on it. --Rainith 01:04, 10 March 2006 (CST) (Didn't know if all countries get the music, so I didn't add it to the article. Australia gets it, I know that much.) Track details: #"Guild Wars: Factions Theme" #"Shing Jea Monastery" #"Age of the Dragon" #"Luxon Theme" #"Kurzick Theme" #"Kaineng City" #"Harvest Festival" -- Dashface 20:15, 17 March 2006 (CST) Pre-Order highway robery Ok, so, Best Buy (here in Washington state), sells Factions Pre-Order package for $10, Amazon.com sells it for $1 (even if you didn't order the game itself), and EB Games ships it for free with the game pre-order. What's going on here? Best Buy sucking the blood of hapless gamers? --Karlos 11:51, 23 March 2006 (CST) :Typically, retailers that sell pre-order thingies for $10 knock $10 off the actual release product's retail price. Best Buy does tend to sell things for $5-10 more than you could find them online sometimes, but I *would* expect GW to cost you $10 less on release day if you bought Best Buy's pre-order package. --130.58 12:20, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::From what I hear, Best Buy does that to lock you in for the full game later. Typically, you'll get $10 off the game price if you bought the pre-order from them for $10, which helps ensure them the game sale later. ::Amazon.com sells the pre-buy disk for $2 (on sale for $1), but if you order it at the same time as the game, the package price is equal to the game price, giving you the pre-buy disk for free. --Barek 12:30, 23 March 2006 (CST) :::You are correct. And more intelligible and concise in your explaination than I was! =) --130.58 12:51, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::Okey, I'm trying to get the Guildwars: Factions CE but EBgames and Gamestop says they can't order it in store so I have to go online....but the prices for shipping online are rediculous. Not only that but it has no info at all when I will receive my preorder copy. I'm not gonna preorder the damn thing if I don't get the preorder disk before I get my game, that's just stupid. One of the reasons why I don't want to get the game online is because i won't be able to play it until it arrives at my door. I know that the preorder gives something like a 48 hour window to go pick up your game at the store but thats simply not enough time if your getting it ground shipped. Any ideas where I should buy the CE from?--The King Tarosian 09:28, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: Because Gamestop sucks here in Seattle, I went with Amazon. I used the "free trial" Amazon Prime membership to get dirt cheap next day delivery, and then after I placed the order, I canceled the Prime. The pre-order disk showed up the next day, so hopefully the real game will show up next day too. LordKestrel 09:58, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::I just found something out that really really sucks. Even if you purchased next day delivery on Guildwars Factions you will most likely not receive it until May 1st since almost all companys do not deliever on a weekend. I called up Gamestop tonight and they said they are receiving a shipment in on the 26th but it probably has a street date for the 28th so most likely they will be forced to wait on shipping until that day, which blows. I have to talk to arenanet and the marketing department over at gaystop to find out what to do next. When I do i'll let you know what they say.--The King Tarosian 12:15, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::When I ordered Factions + the Pre-Order from Amazon.com, and chose the free shipping, the order was "bundled" to save shipping costs. Per the order status page on their site, BOTH the pre-order AND Factions were to ship May 2nd, with a projected delivery date of May 4th to May 6th! :::::::I cancelled the pre-order disk from the order, placed it again as its own order, and it shipped the same day, still with free shipping - supposed to arrive between Apri 24th to Apr 26th. I left the Factions order with Amazon, but if I can find it at a retail store on release day, I'll be cancelling that as well. :::::::This is just poor release management by game companies (I know others do the same). Book and movie publishers can ship to on-line retailers in time so that those retailers can then ship to have the item in the customer's hand on or just after release date. Game companies don't make it available to retailers in time for that, so they can't get it to the customer for several days to a week after release. --161.88.255.140 13:19, 24 April 2006 (CDT)